


Laundry Mad

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryten only wants one thing from the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100's 'crossover' prompt.

“The way you dealt with that slime beast-,” Kryten said. “You must be an expert.”

The Doctor followed, covered in yellow gunge. “True, although your help was invaluable. Well – must dash -”

“But, sir – your clothes. I’ll have them sorted in a trice -”

“There’s no need-”

“Sir, I insist.”

He shrugged elegantly. “Very well.”

“Crushed velvet,” mused Kryten. “I can’t wait, sir. Those frills – now, that’s what I call ironing. Mr Lister rarely offers the challenge of dry cleaning, although we have had some _fascinating_ stains – stubborn little critters! – and a brand new species evolving in his underpants-”

“Good grief…”


End file.
